A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
There are various aspects of gas turbine operation that require or would benefit from temperature control. For example, it is useful to provide cooling air to the turbine section. Providing sufficiently cool air to the turbine section tends to increase the lifetime of the turbine hardware.